Casería de Brujas
by milly loca
Summary: Ella llego buscando iniciar una nueva vida, en ese pueblo conoció el amor con el príncipe, pero también conoció los celos y el odio que puede albergar una persona, "Por tus pecados Arderás en estas llamas, ARREPIENTETE!" (Un pésimo resumen lo se, regalo para Julchen Awesome, mi amiga secreta)


**Bueno antes que nada espero que les guste y mas a quien va dedicado, sin mas los dejo con esta historia.**

 **El presente fic forma parte del reto de navidad "Amigo Secreto" del foro "Yo amo Hetalia, ¿Y tu?"**

 **Pareja Principal: PruHun, insiniacion de AusHun.**

 **Mensaje:**

 **Bueno espero que te guste Julchen, la verdad tuve que cambiar de temática muchas veces porque nada quedaba de acuerdo a las canciones que te gustaban y tuve que hacerlo con algo con lo que estoy mas familiarizada, ya que no conozco Hamilton y aunque escuchara las canciones no me salia nada de la cabeza, aparte de que no soy buena con canciones en ingles uwu, pero bueno, espero que te guste y sin mas te dejo con tu regalo.**

* * *

 ** _Casería_** ** _de Brujas._**

Hace mucho tiempo en algún lugar una bruja existió y el príncipe de ella se enamoro, esta es la historia que se contaba en un lejano pueblo, los lugareños la conocieron era una panadera hermosa de cabellera plateada y ojos anormalmente rojos, de personalidad un poco vanidosa y orgullosa, pero una buena persona.

Su nombre era Julchen y había llegado a ese pueblo tiempo después de que su único hermano contrajo matrimonio con una bella dama italiana, oh por lo menos eso era lo que contaba a la gente cuando alguien le preguntaba, ella era una joven muy atractiva en el sentido físico, muchos hombres la cortejaba pero a ninguno le dio "el visto bueno". Julchen no buscaba el atractivo físico, ella buscaba, aunque no lo dijera en voz alta el amor y que su pareja fuera "tan asombrosa como ella".

Fue hasta que un día paseando por la plaza principal del pueblo lo conoció, un joven alto, atractivo, fuerte y de cabello un poco largo de color castaño, Julchen de solo verlo supo que era alguien de alta alcurnia y que era mejor no hacerse ilusiones, pero como si el destino estuviera en contra de lo que ella pensaba o pensaba hacer, una fuerte brisa la golpeo y un listón que usaba para atar su larga melena plateada se soltara y como si fuera obra del destino o algo así, el listón cayo en las manos del joven que había observado con anterioridad.

Se armo de valor y se acerco a reclamar su listón.

"Disculpa eso es mio" Le hablo la mujer con larga cabellera blanca.

El joven volteo con el listón aun en manos y sin mas quedo impactado con la belleza de la mujer frente a él, y ella por su parte, quedo absorta en los bellos ojos verdes de él, una vez que el joven se recupero de su ilusión noto que tenia el listón aun en manos.

"Me disculpo señorita, aquí tiene" Dijo de forma amable "Perdone mis modales, Soy el Príncipe Elliot Daniel Hedervary" Se presento ante ella haciendo una leve reverencia.

"Oh vaya, pues yo me llamó Julchen Maria Bielsmith" Se presento igual con una reverencia para agregar "La panadera mas asombrosa del pueblo" Repuso con una gran sonrisa.

Elliot se río un poco, noto que esa joven era algo egocéntrica pero se notaba que era buena con los demás. Y Julchen a su vez sentía que había conocido a alguien valiente y genial, claro no tanto como ella, pero si era genial.

Se la pasaron hablando animada mente y se llevaron bien casi de inmediato, lo que ninguno imaginaba era que en ese momento alguien los miraba y no le agradaba para nada que Elliot estuviera con Julchen.

Esa era una joven monja que era vieja conocida de Elliot, el nombre de la monja era Sofia Anelisse Edelstein, la cual estaba secretamente enamorada de Elliot y que había sido enviada para promover la caza de brujas.

Sofia no tolero el ver como día a día el amor que nacía entre Elliot y Julchen crecía a cada día, cuando en ese momento por celos que ella sintió fue donde la gente y el príncipe y acuso a Julchen de brujería.

El día en que la fueron a apresar, Elliot fue quien dio el concentimiento de todo, fue a la casa de su amada y toco fuertemente la puerta, Julchen fue a atender su puerta curiosa por la forma en que tocaban.

"Que clase de forma tan poco asombrosa es esa de tocar la puerta?" Se preguntó un poco disgustada.

Se acerco y abrió la puerta, en cuanto lo hizo unos hombres la tomaron bruscamente de los brazos lastimándola.

"Pero que les pasa idiotas? Sueltenme!" Exigió mientras trataba de soltarse.

"Calla bruja!" Grito uno de los hombres mientras le daba una bofetada.

Eso dejo impresionada a Julchen, no el hecho de ser golpeada sino el hecho de que fue llamada bruja, eso por primera vez en su vida la lleno de miedo, ya que sabía lo que le esperaba si la declaraban bruja o si no confesaba su presunta "brujería".

"Yo no soy bruja!" Grito mientras trataba de soltarse.

"Silencio dije!" Exclamo de nueva cuenta el hombre golpeándola de nueva.

La sacaron de su casa a la fuerza y la llevaron hasta la plaza principal del pueblo, donde estaba una muchedumbre enfurecida gritándole improperios y lanzándole piedras y demás cosas. Llegaron al centro de la turba, que estaba reunida en la corte del pueblo y ahí la hicieron pasar, y sin mas empezó el juicio.

"Julchen Maria, se le ha acusado de brujería, como se declara?" Preguntó el juez.

"Soy inocente, yo no soy bruja, cuantas veces debo decirlo?!" Grito ya harta de tanta idiotez.

"Si me permite señoría, yo puedo dar algunos ejemplos de que esta mujer es una bruja" Dijo la monja encargada de que Julchen estuviera enjuiciada.

"Adelante" Le permitió el juez la palabra a Sofia.

Sofia paso al frente y sin mas paso a hablar de lo que ella creía eran signos de que Julchen era bruja.

"Mis queridos amigos, esta maldita mujer a lanzado sus maleficios sobre nuestro príncipe, lo ha seducido con mentiras solo para apoderarse de nuestro pueblo y propagar su mal para todos nosotros!" Dijo con voz segura, todos los reunidos en la sala empezaron a murmurar.

"Eso es absurdo, yo no hago magia negra, y eso son solo supersticiones las brujas no existen!" Exclamó con el ceño fruncido.

Pero nadie le hacia caso y fue silenciada por otro golpe en su rostro, esta vez sintió que la sangre correr por su boca, ese golpe había sido mas fuerte que los anteriores dos.

"Aparte, miren sus ojos, son rojos, el color del diablo y esa inusual cabellera larga" Dijo la mujer tomando el cabello de Julchen.

En ese momento todos empezaron a darle la razón a Sofia por esos aspectos tan inusuales, que antes les parecían hermosos y únicos, pero ahora los maldecían.

"Soy albina, mis ojos y cabellos son así" Trato de defenderse pero lo único que se gano fue otro golpe.

"Señor juez, no necesita saber lo que pienso, pero le sedo el honor de acabar con este demonio a nuestro príncipe" Hablo con tono serio la joven monja.

En ese momento, todos vieron entrar al tribunal a Elliot con cara seria, Julchen rogaba para que él la ayudara o por lo menos no creyera en esa tonterías, pero toda su esperanza se fue al demonio cuando tomo su cabello fuertemente lastimandola mucho.

"Lo siento" Le susurro con voz quebrada y sacando una daga corto el largo cabello blanco de la mujer que amaba mientras dejaba caer unas cuantas lágrimas.

Julchen se quedo sorprendida y sintió como una punzada de dolor se clavaba en su corazón, miro a Elliot y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas de sus ojos rojos.

"Llevensela" Ordeno sin siquiera mirarla "Julchen Maria, quedas sentenciada por el crimen de brujería contra la corona real, y mañana al medio día, al sonar las campanas seras ejecutada" Decreto Elliot tratando de controlar su voz para que no sonara quebradiza.

Los guardias se llevaron a Julchen que no emitió ningún sonido, solo miraba de forma triste a Elliot, agacho la cabeza y se dejo llevar por los hombres que le lastimaban los brazos de tan fuerte que la sostenían, Elliot la miro un instante, no quería hacerlo, pero debía por el bien de su pueblo.

"Hiciste lo correcto Elliot" Le dijo Sofia mientras le ponía una mano en su hombro.

"Entonces si hice lo correcto, por que me siento tan mal?" Le cuestionó el joven príncipe a su vieja amiga.

"Ya veras que cuando ella deje de existir, volverás a ser él de siempre" Le aseguro con una leve sonrisa.

Elliot solo suspiro y se fue de ese lugar, cuando salio escucho comentarios de odio sobre Julchen y demás cosas, eso lo llenaba de ira, pero él mismo la había sentenciado a muerte y mas que sentir ira contra la gente sentía ira hacia su propia persona, por creer en cuentos y por dejarse llevar por lo que los demás pensaban.

"Julchen, lo siento" Dijo mientras miraba al cielo.

En ese momento empezó a llover, como si el cielo estuviera llorando por el hecho de que había condenado a una mujer inocente de toda culpa a un destino atroz.

 ** _A la mañana siguiente._**

Era el día de la ejecución, en la cual todo el pueblo y el príncipe estarían presentes, Elliot estaba mirando la cruz de madera que ya antes había sido usada para asesinar a otras supuestas brujas y que ahora se usaría para quitar la vida a la mujer que él amaba.

Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, cuando escucho los gritos de la gente y volteo, Julchen estaba con una cicatriz en su mejilla y varias heridas leves en su cuerpo, estaba vestida con un vestido harapiento y su cabello ahora corto estaba sucio, era jalada por cadenas que estaban atadas a caballos, la gente del pueblo le gritaba insulto y le tiraba piedras.

Cuando llegaron frente a la cruz la desataron de las cadenas y la hicieron que se pusiera de pie a base de jalones, Elliot nunca había estado en una de esas ejecuciones pero ahora notaba que a los acusados de brujería los trataban de manera denigrante, miro como llevaban jalando a Julchen y la ataban con fuerza a la cruz frente a la multitud, la joven lo miro y él se sintió peor la escoria del mundo.

"Aun no es tarde para arrepentirte de tus pecados" Hablo Sofia con seriedad.

"No tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme, porque yo no hice nada malo" Le dijo alzando la vista a la monja a la multitud que la apoyaba "En todo caso, arrepientete tu, por condenar a un inocente"

Sofia fruncio en ceño, y haciendo una señal indicó que procedieran a poner a los pies de aquella cruz de madera paja para prender fuego, la monja pronunciaba un discurso sobre el como purgaria el mal que ella había traído al pueblo y ese tipo de cosas, Julchen solo miro al cielo pronunciando una plegaria en silencio, fue que Elliot se acerco a ella.

"Que quieres?" Le pregunto la mujer que ahora se sentía traicionada por él.

"Solo quiero decirte algo" Dijo con voz calmada.

"Creo que ya todo quedo claro el día en que me condenaste a morir en el fuego" Le dijo con tono frío y tratando de no llorar, aun le quedaba orgullo en su maltrecho cuerpo.

"Solo tienes que decir que te arrepientes, solo eso Julchen" Le susurro con algo de desesperación.

"No tengo de que arrepentirme Elliot, aparte, de que serviría? De todas maneras me quemaran" Le dijo mirándolo con enojo y lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos rojos "Vete Elliot"

Esas palabras le habían dolido, pero ella tenia razón, de nada serviría y aunque ella confesara su supuesta brujería igual la quemarían.

"Gente ingrata de este pueblo!" Exclamo la condenada "Sus acciones un día de estos serán juzgadas, y los que obraron en este mal proceder serán los que arderán en el infierno!" Grito mirando a todos los presentes.

"Como osas blasmemar de esa manera bruja?!" Grito la monja furiosa "Morirás en estas sagradas llamas!"

Y en cuanto pronuncio esas palabras, la paja a los pies de la cruz fue encendida, Julchen entró en desesperación, miro al cielo buscando ayuda divina.

"Por favor señor, abreles los ojos a estas personas" Susurro con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Arrepientete, arrepientete!" Gritaba la gente frente a la cruz de madera.

"Yo no hice nada malo!" Grito en su defensa, pero lo único que se gano fue que le lanzaran mas piedras.

Se quedó callada mientras oraba para que entraran en razón, pero era obvio que no lo harían, era obvio que estaban cegados por el velo de la ignorancia y la superstición, miro a Elliot y noto que la miraba con un gesto triste.

Escuchaba como Sofia alzaba una oración para "purificar" su alma una vez que su cuerpo fuera consumido por las llamas, ella se sentía herida no solo físicamente sino emocionalmente, la persona que amaba la condeno, la gente que una vez la aprecio ahora la despreciaba y sin contar que ahora estaba sola, no pudo de tanto dolor y pego un fuerte grito.

En ese momento, y de su espalda salieron dos enormes alas negras que con anterioridad habían sido blancas, las cuerdas se cortaron y el fuego se apago de golpe, sin contar que una fuerte ráfaga de aire envolvió el lugar y un as de luz envolvió a Julchen segando a todos los presentes por instantes.

El príncipe miro aquello y se quedo impresionado por lo que miraba, se iba a acercar pero Julchen ahora con sus nuevas alas dio un fuerte aleteo y se fue volando hacia el cielo azul.

"Julchen!" Fue lo ultimo que escucho la mujer mientras se alejaba y dejaba atrás tres plumas.

Elliot miro al cielo y luego tomo una de las plumas dejadas atrás por la mujer que amo la llevo a sus labios y deposito un suave beso en ella, la pluma aun tenia ese olor a lavanda que desprendía Julchen.

"Siempre te tendré presente, amor mio" Dijo mirando al cielo y no falto a su promesa.

Ya que Elliot nunca la olvido, aparte de que deshizo la casería de brujas, y el reino prospero durante el reinado del joven rey Elliot, nunca se casó y que nunca amaría a nadie del mismo modo en que amo a esa hermosa mujer albina que nunca mas volvió a ver, pero aun conservaba esa pluma negra, como recuerdo de ella.

 ** _Fin._**


End file.
